


不能惹Omega生气

by gwenthemonster



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenthemonster/pseuds/gwenthemonster





	不能惹Omega生气

O琛，其他人都是A  
设定一个pack里的omega负责所有alpha的发情期

正文：

“你们回来啦。”姚琛盘着腿坐在床上，抬头冲他们笑。

周震南和张颜齐走进房间，发现里面不止姚琛一个人；他的对面，用同样的姿势坐着的，是赵让。姚琛和张颜齐的两张床被往中间推，拼到了一起，但却只看到了一床被子。

周震南和张颜齐同时有了一种不祥的预感。

“让让有些事要跟我说，怕吵到你睡觉，张颜齐，我把你被子搬到周震南房间里了，你今晚在那儿睡吧。”

周震南和张颜齐同时睁大眼睛张开了嘴。

“什么——”

“我不——”

“还是说你想去何洛洛那个房间睡？”

张颜齐立马闭上了嘴。

“让他去唔——”顺便捂上了周震南的嘴。

“姚琛，”张颜齐垂死挣扎地使出狗狗眼，“你不在我旁边我睡不好。”

“工作这么累，还睡不着吗？”姚琛细长上翘的眼睛微微眯起，像是在笑，“你们快回房休息吧，让让要跟我说他的心事了。”他说着一手搭上赵让的膝盖，转头去看他，这次是真的笑弯了眼睛。刚成年的Alpha脸红了，低头看着姚琛的手。

意识到无力回天，张颜齐欲哭无泪地拖着周震南倒退进了主卧，关上了门，期间一直捂着他的嘴。

“你干嘛啊！”周震南一获得自由言论权，就冲张颜齐发火，“老子不要跟你睡一间！”

“你轻一点！你以为我想！？”张颜齐声音也吊起来，只是刻意地压低了音量，“姚老师生气了，不能再惹他。”

“我晓得！”周震南没好气地推开他，“我看出来了。还不是怪你，说的那什么祝福，我都要吐了，到时候还得再听一遍，呕。”

“那怎么能怪我呢？我还能手撕合同吗？我都已经尽量快速背诵了。”张颜齐委屈地咕哝，“周震南我跟你说这事儿还是要怪你，我仔细观察分析过了，主要就是你粉丝在嗑我们的西皮！”

周震南气到细长的三白眼都瞪圆了，“怪我？你怎么不问问自己当初干嘛要给我擦眼泪！？？”

张颜齐仰天喊冤，“这年头善良的人都做不得了，错就错在哥是个好人！”

他们互相怪来怪去，Alpha的信息素扭打在一起，直到隔壁突然传来一个声音，打断了他们的争执。

“让让…嗯…”

他们仿佛被施了石化咒，定在原地，侧耳倾听隔壁次卧里姚琛软糯甜美的呻吟喘息，伴着他的Omega信息素，和另一个年轻Alpha的气息，隐约渗透进他们这间房。

“我记得…赵让的发情期不是最近啊…”张颜齐抖嗦嗦地说。

“张 颜 齐…”周震南一张本来就不友好的脸此刻变得凶神恶煞，“老子要杀了你！——”

“乖…嗯嗯…就，就是那边….嗯唔——”

伸出去要揍人的手和抬手格挡的动作都停滞在空气中。

“这样吗？会痛吗？”是年轻Alpha热切又带着疑虑的声音。

“不、不会…嗯啊…让让…做得很好…啊啊…”

一秒钟后，主卧的两位Alpha飞速地远离对方，背对背分别占据了房间的两端。

马德，姚琛平时都不这么叫床的。他从没在床上夸过他们做得好！虽然已经清楚他是故意为之，但也不能让这惩罚带来的痛苦少一些。

“呜….不能，不能舔那里….”

两位Alpha同时咽了一口口水。

他们读不了对方的脑，但此刻他俩同时在脑内浮现了姚琛笔直纤细的长腿，环在自己的腰上，有时候是被折起来压到他肩上——因为常年跳舞的缘故，姚琛的身体特别柔软，可以摆出各种高难度的姿势，轻轻松松就可以被压到对折；他会很乖地自己抱着腿，屁股撅起来任他的Alpha狠狠往里干…他结实的扭动着的小蛮腰…他敏感弹润的乳头，被嘬得仿佛随时能出奶…他在情事里湿湿润润的双眼，眼角泛着粉红色，无辜委屈又信任地看着自己….还有他的屁股，又小又圆又紧，臀瓣掰开来就是…

“呜呜…不要再变大了...好胀…”是姚琛虚弱的啜泣声。

艹，这是起结了。周震南和张颜齐又不约而同自动开始回味在姚琛狭窄的甬道深处，卡着他娇嫩的宫口起结的销魂滋味。

艹。

隔壁的Omega让他们精虫上脑，但他的信息素里混杂着另一个Alpha的味道，令人不适；想要开撸自己发泄，但房间里别个Alpha的存在让一切变得无比尴尬。他们无声地僵持着，都没有去用房里的洗手间，好像谁先动谁就输了。

真他妈叫一个度秒如年。周震南和张颜齐头晕脑胀地想，并且再一次在心里咒骂对方。

第二天早上，赵让哼着歌走进宿舍厨房。

“有人昨晚过得很美妙哦～”调侃的话里藏着一丝艳羡，是夏之光揶揄地看着他。

赵让脸红了，挠挠头，没有反驳。

“有些人显然就过得比较惨咯～”

赵让定睛一看，吓了一跳，餐桌边坐着的周震南和张颜齐仿佛两具丧尸，面色苍白，顶着硕大的黑眼圈，尤其是周震南，真正做到了传说中的黑眼圈比眼睛还大。

一声刺耳的铿锵，是周震南用拳头握着叉子柄直直插进了盘子上的培根里，用力之猛，似乎是要连盘子也一并插穿；赵让顺着叉子往上看，才发现周震南正牢牢盯着自己，那双一夜没睡带着血丝的眼睛，搞得他像地狱里爬上来的恶鬼。

赵让哆嗦了一下，快速地拿起盘子夹菜。

“小琛哥昨晚睡得晚…我拿早饭给他！”

此地不宜久留，他端着盘子飞速溜走了。

“…真不知是该嘲笑你们还是可怜你们。”焉栩嘉摇摇头，低头喝咖啡，心里暗暗期待着。“小琛生起气来可不好哄啊。”

这话不假，因为姚琛是不会生气的。他不会发脾气，不会大喊大叫，不会扔东西；他会对其他人加倍的好，让惹他不开心的人觉得自己是世界上最垃圾的混蛋。

果然周震南和张颜齐的折磨还未结束，之后的一个星期里，姚琛又分别跟队里的几位Alpha进行了“谈心”的活动，有几次甚至不是在晚上——跟夏之光那次最过分；张颜齐几天都没睡好，浑浑噩噩地走进练习室的洗手间里，结果就撞见夏之光把姚琛压在隔间的门上，姚琛的一条腿被捞起来，挂在夏之光的胳膊肘上，细长的小腿被自下而上的顶弄撞得摇摇晃晃。

门上，他们在外面，隔间的外面。

然后仿佛就一个愣神的功夫，夏之光当着他的面把姚琛操射了，下面的小洞也被干得喷出Omega的潮吹液。

张颜齐想一头撞死在厕所瓷砖上。

等到两位Alpha终于把姚琛哄得消气了，周震南和张颜齐觉得自己的寿命也受到了很大的损伤，并且开始策划如何让其他人也经受一下他们这星期经历过的折磨。

END


End file.
